Cimil's Middle Earth series
Cimil's Middle Earth, or simply Middle Earth, is an epic fantasy franchise created by J.R.R. Tolkien and brought to the major cinematic universe by Peter Jackson and Guillermo Del Toro. Since the release of Jackson's and Del Toro's film universe, the series became a cultural phenomenon and a massive success. The series follows two distinct arcs; The Lord of the Rings, which consists of three films and follows the adventures of Hobbit, Frido Baggins, and The Hobbit, a prequel which consists of two films and follows the adventures of Hobbit and Frido's uncle, Bilbo Baggins. The Lord of the Rings The dark forces of Mordor lead by lord Sauron engage in a conquering of Middle Earth, during which he transforms his power and his life force into a single ring, the One Ring. However, his forces are stopped by the forces of Isildur, but they fail to destroy the ring, due to Isildur taking it for himself. Eventually, the ring becomes lost, but is eventually found by the Hobbit, Bilbo, who takes it with him to his home in the Shire. Many years later, Bilbo's nephew, Frido, comes across the ring and heads with wizard, Gandalf, to Rivendell to reveal the ring. As such, Frido, Gandalf, Frido's Hobbit friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Gondorian warriors, Arithir and Borimir, Dwarf warrior, Gimli, and Elf warrior, Legolas, band together as a Fellowship to head to Mordor to destroy the ring by the only way possible, by casting it into the fires of Mount Doom. The Fellowship engage in venturing across the lands and fighting Mordor forces across Middle Earth, helping friendly armies fight in battles along the way, but eventually, the Fellowship is split, with Borimir being killed, while Frido and Sam work together to try and reach Mordor by themselves, with the ring-obsessed creature, Gollum, pursuing them, while all the other Fellowship members keep fighting in battles across Middle Earth, though Borimir's brother, Farimir, joins the Fellowship. With the powerful wizard, Saruman, and his Uruk-Hai armies pledging allegiance to Sauron, and the Haradrim armies also coming to help Sauron's Orc and Goblin armies, the dark forces engage in invading Middle Earth, battling the human forces of Gondor and Rohan, as well as fighting the Elves of Imladris, Rivendell and Lothlorien and the Dwarves of Moria and Erebor. With vicious fighting in numerous fierce battles raging across Middle Earth, especially across the kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor, Arithir, Gandfalf and their companions engage in fighting many of these battles, while Frido and Sam continue on towards Mordor, capturing Gollum and forcing him to lead them to Mordor. After fiercely defending Rohan and Gondor in vicious fighting, Arithir and Gandalf lead their Fellowship and all the forces of Free Peoples to Mordor. At the same time, Gollum leads Frido and Sam into a trap to be eaten by the large dark spider, Shelob, but Frido and Sam fight off Shelob, who is killed in the fight, though Shelob wounds Frido. While Arithir and Gandalf lead their armies in battling the dark forces within Mordor itself, with Arithir and Gandalf fighting the avatar of Sauron himself, Frido and Sam reach Mount Doom, where they are confronted by Gollum. Here, Frido fights Gollum for the ring, and Gollum falls to his death in the fires of the mountain, taking the ring with him. The destruction of the ring leads to Sauron finally being destroyed and his forces vanishing. Frido and Sam are rescued by Gandalf, and they reunite with the rest of the Fellowship. Arithir is crowned king of Gondor and Frido, Sam, Merry and Pippin return home to the Shire. Fellowship of the Ring * Battle of Mordor: Isildur leads Gondor and Elves to battle Orcs in Mordor lands. * Defending the Shire: Hobbits fight off Easterling raids lead by the Nazgul. * Fight at Ravenhill: Fellowship fight the Nazgul in the mountains. * Defending Riverdell: Fellowship and Elves fight to repel Orcs assaulting Riverdell. * Battle of Moria: Fellowship and Dwarves battle Orcs in Moria. * Fight at Lothlorien: Fellowship, Dwarves and Elves fight off Uruk-Hai assault on Lothlorien * Battle of Galen Hen: Fellowship and Elves battle Uruk-Hai at Galen Hen forests. Two Towers * Battles of Isen Fords: Eomer leads Rohirrim in fighting off Uruk-hai in fields and villas. * Battle of Lorien Forest: Eomer leads Rohirrim in assaulting Uruk-hai camps. * Battle of Edoras: Arithir leads Rohirrim in fighting to defend Edoras from Orcs. * Battle of Imladris: Gandalf helps Elves fight to defend Imladris from Orcs. * Battle of Rohirrim Fields: Arithir leads Rohirrim in fighting Orcs and Uruk-hai in fields. * Battle of Ithilian: Gondorians battle Haradrim in fields and forests. * Defense of Mosgiliath: Gondorians fight to defend Mosgiliath from Haradrim assaults. * Battle of Helm’s Deep: Arithir leads Rohan and Elves to defend Hornburg from Uruk-hai. * Battle of Isengard: Gandalf leads Rohirrim to assault Uruk hai at Isengard. Return of the King * Defense of Guldur: Gandalf, Airithir and Rohirrim fight Uruk-hai at Guldur. * Battle of Cirith: Gandalf, Arithir and Rohirrim battle Orcs in fields and villas. * Battle of Rivendell: Arithir helps Elves fight to defend Rivendell from Orcs. * Battle of Mosgiliath: Gandalf helps Gondor defend Mosgiliath from Orcs. * Battles of Lorien Girion: Arithir helps Rohirrim battle Haradrim at Lorien Girion fields and rivers. * Siege of Minas Tirith: Gandalf leads Gondorians fighting to defend Minas Tirith from Orcs. * Battle of Pelennor Fields: Arithir leads Rohirrim in fighting Orcs and Haradrim in fields. * Battle of the Black Gate: Arithir and Gandalf lead men in fighting Orcs at Mordor border. Cast * Elijah Wood as Frido Baggins: Hobbit bearer of the One Ring. * Viggo Mortenson as Arithir: Heir to Gondor throne and warrior leader of free peoples. * Ian McKellan as Gandalf: Wizard aiding free peoples against dark servants. * Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee: Hobbit companion of Frido. * Andy Serkis as Gollum: Obsessive Hobbit desiring the One Ring. * Liv Tyler as Arwen: Elf warrior, Elrond’s daughter and Arithir’s love interest. * Christopher Lee as Saruman: Wizard aiding Sauron and the dark servants. * Sean Bean as Borimir: Warrior of Gondor, brother of Faramir, Fellowship member. * John Rhys-Davies as Gimli: Dwarf warrior, Fellowship member. * Orlando Bloom as Legolas: Elf warrior, Fellowship member. * Dominic Monaghan as Meriadoc “Merry” Brandibuck: Hobbit Fellowship member. * Billy Boyd as Peregrin “Pippin” Took: Hobbit Fellowship member. * Ian Holm as Bilbo Baggins: Frodo’s famous uncle, original holder of One Ring. * Hugo Weaving as Elrond Celeborn: Lord of Elven kingdoms, Arwen’s father. * Cate Blanchette as Galadriel: Queen of Elven kingdoms, Elrond’s wife. * Bernard Hill as Theoden: King of Rohan. * John Noble as Denethor: Steward of Gondor. * David Wenham as Faramir: Warrior of Gondor, brother of Borimir, Fellowship member. * Nicole Kidman as Eowyn: Maiden and warrior of Rohan and Faramir’s love interest. * Karl Urban as Eomer: Warrior leader and general of Rohan, eventual king. * Craig Parker as Lindiriel: Elf soldier and leader of Elf armies assisting Rohan and Gondor. * Bruce Hopkins as Grimling: Rohirrim soldier and battle companion of Theoden and Eomer. * Ian Hughes as Gil Haldir: Gondorian soldier and battle companion of Faramir. * Tony Jay as Treebeard: Ent shepherd of the forests. * Lawrence Makaore as Witch King Anmar: Nazgul leader and Sauron’s primary enforcer. * John Leigh as Gothmog: Orc general leading Sauron’s Orc armies. * Manu Bennett as Lurtz: Uruk-Hai leader serving as Saruman’s primary enforcer. * Bret McKenzie as Mandril: Gondorian soldier. * John Bach as Eilendil: Rohirrim soldier. * Harry Sinclair as Isildur: Past king and warrior leader of Gondor. * Thomas Robins as Deagol: Gollum’s cousin whom Gollum murders to steal the One Ring. * Peter McKenzie as Sauron: Leader of Mordor and the dark servants. The Hobbit The fire drake, Grinnarshah, leads Ord armies lead by chieftain, Grish the Defiler, and his son, Narakh, in assaulting the Dwarf kingdom of Erebor, forcing Dwarf prince, Thorin, and his right hand, Gloin, to retreat, while Grinnarshah takes over the Erebor mountain and its treasure. With help from the wizard, Gandalf, Thorin and Gloin band together fellow Dwarves, Kifili, Balin, Farin, Bifur, Nori and Bombur, then recruit the Elf-Man warrior, Hinithir, as well as recruiting Hobbit, Bilbo, to form a company to retake the Erebor mountain from Grinnarshah, as well as reclaim the Arkenstone, the symbol of Dwarf strength. They venture across the lands, but find themselves coming into conflicts with Orc armies lead by Grish and Narakh. With help from Dwarf and Elf armies, the Company engages in fighting fierce battles against Grish and his Orc and Goblin forces across Middle Earth, with Bilbo obtaining the One Ring during an encounter with Gollum. Eventually, in much fierce fighting, they kill Narakh and discover that Sauron is building his strength to launch an assault on Erebor. While Gandalf and fellow wizards, Saruman and Radagast, battle the Nazgul at an abandoned castle near Guldur, Bilbo, Hinithir, Thorin, Gloin and their Company keep fighting fierce battles against Grish and his forces across the lands until they reach Erebor. After fighting their way to the mountain, they find themselves confronting Grinnarshah, who is in league with Sauron and guarding the Arkenstone. After fighting the Company, Grinnarshah destroys Lake Town and forces the Company to retreat. However, Thorin starts to be corrupted by the Arkenstone, but they manage to rally armies of Dwarves, Elves and Men lead by Dwarf lord, Thrain, and Elf lord, Thranduil. and they engage in fighting the arriving Orc and Goblin armies lead by Grish, who are assaulting Erebor, with Thranduil being killed. After fighting in the fierce battle, as Hinithir fights against Orcs, while Thorin and Gloin battle Grish as Bilbo and Gandalf confront and fight Grinnarshah. After much fighting, Thorin kills Grish, though Thorin is mortally wounded, and Grinnarshah is finally killed by a spear launched by Hinithir, leading to the Orc armies being destroyed. After Thorin dies of his wounds, Thrain is crowned king of Erebor, and Bilbo returns to his home in the Shire, keeping the One Ring with him. An Unexpected Journey * Battles of Hirionbisar: Dwarves battle Orcs to defend Hirionbisar. * Fight at Rivendell: Oakenshield Band help Elves assault Goblins holding Rivendell. * Battle of Misty Mountains: Oakenshield Band fight off spider ambushes in mountains. * Defense of Greenfield: Oakenshield Band and Elves battle Orcs in field. * Battle of Dimrill: Oakenshield Band battle Goblins at Dimrill town. * Assault on High Pass: Oakenshield Band help Gondorians battle Orcs in valley. * Fight at Eagle’s Eyrie: Oakenshield Band help Gondorians battle Orcs by the rivers. * Battle of Mirk Dale: Oakenshield Band helps Elves fight Orc assaults. There and Back Again * Assault on Lake Town: Gandalf helps defend Lake Town from Orcs. * Fighting at Imladris: Gandalf helps Elves fighting to defend Imladris valley from Orcs. * Battles of Erebor Fields: Oakenshield Band helps Gondorians battle Orcs in field. * Battle of Walin Durin: Oakenshield Band helps Gondorians fight Orcs in villas. * Defense of Lothlorien: Gandalf and Bilbo help Elves defend Lothlorien from Goblins. * Battle of Ravenhill: Oakenshield Band helps Gondorians fight Orcs at town. * Assault on Guldur: Gandalf and Bilbo help Dwarves assault Goblins at Guldur. * Battles of the Iron Hills: Oakenshield Band helps Gondorians battle Orcs in hills. * Battle of the Lost Mountains: Dwarves, Men and Elves battle Orcs and Goblins. Cast * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins: Hobbit adventurer who finds the One Ring, uncle of Frido Baggins. ** Ian Holm as old Bilbo Baggins * Ian McKellan as Gandalf: Wizard assisting Oakenshield. * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield: Dwarf prince and warrior leader. * Luke Evans as Hinithir: Elf-Man prince and warrior assisting Oakenshield, uncle of Arithir. * Graham McTavish as Gloin: Oakenshield’s right hand and father of Gimli. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Grinnarshah: Dragon holding Lost Mountain, possessed by Sauron. * Christopher Lee as Saruman: Wizard and friend of Gandalf, but secretly helping Grinnarshah. * Harry Sinclair as Isildur: King and warrior leader of Gondor. * William Kircher as Kifili: Aggressive dwarf member of Oakenshield Band. * Ken Stott as Balin: Wise dwarf member of Oakenshield Band. * Peter Hambleton as Farin: Tough dwarf member of Oakenshield Band. * Nick Blake as Bifur: Humorous dwarf member of Oakenshield Band. * Jed Brophy as Nori: Inventive dwarf member of Oakenshield Band. * Stephen Hunter as Bombur: Gluttonous dwarf member of Oakenshield Band. * Patrick Stewart as Radagast: Wizard assisting Gandalf. * Lawrence Makaore as Grish: Brutish Orc chieften and leader of Orc armies. * Hugo Weaving as Elrond Celeborn: Lord of Elven kingdoms, Galadriel’s husband. * Cate Blanchette as Galadriel: Queen of Elven kingdoms, Elrond’s wife. * Evangeline Lilly as Leriel: Elf warrior, Legolas’ sister and Gloin’s love interest. * Craig Parker as Lindiriel: Elf soldier and leader of Elf armies assisting Dwarf kingdoms. * Lee Pace as Thranduil: Arrogant Elf lord of Mirk Dale and Legolas’ father. * Billy Connolly as Thrain: Dwarf lord, general and Thorin's cousin. * Andy Serkis as Gollum: Hobbit obsessed with One Ring. * Orlando Bloom as Legolas: Elf prince and son of Thranduil. * Stephen Fry as Percy: Greedy leader of Lake Town. * Manu Bennett as Narakh: Ruthless Orc general, Grish's son and right hand. * James Nesbitt as Alfrid Sigfrid: Brave guard of Lake Town. * Craig Hall as Girion Galion: Tough guard of Lake Town. * Ben Mitchell as Wilmer Lickspittle: Store owner in Lake Town who helps defend the town. * John Rawls as Ferny Fimble: Hobbit friend and companion of Bilbo. * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn: Skin-changer between man and bear. * Barry Humphries as Great Goblin: Goblin leader of Goblins. * Sylvester McCoy as Thror: King of Dwarf kingdoms and Thorin's father. * Peter McKenzie as Sauron: Leader of Mordor and the dark servants. * Elijah Wood as Frido Baggins: Bilbo’s nephew. The Silmarillion Cast Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil. Category:Films